Blog użytkownika:AchTenPrice/Kaplica
~Na podstawie opowiadania: „Flecista z Hameln” Braci Grimm~ '' '''KAPLICA' Rok 1280 Gdzieś daleko, w miejscu zapomnianym, zakazanym i przeklętym, za rozstajem dróg jest pewne miasteczko - Meadhill. Nikt nie śmie się tam wybrać, gdyż drogowskaz uprzedza: Kto raz wstąpi do Meadhill, zostaje przeklęty na wieki. Czymże sobie zawiniło to biedne miasteczko? Ponoć dnia 19 grudnia 1250 roku wywoływano tam duchy w pogańskim rytuale. Grupa osób, ustawiała się wokół gotującego się kotła, w którym znajdowało się ciało zmarłej osoby. Osoby biorące udział w owym rytuale, trzymały się za ręce i musiały się modlić, aby zmarła osoba dała znak. Nastała cisza, a potem stuknęła północ, godzina duchów. Nic się nie stało, więc mieszczanie wrócili do domu na noc. Następnego ranka, kocioł był rozlany, a resztek ciała już nie było. Od tamtego czasu, co każdą północ, zjawa pojawiała się w Meadhill i słychać było jej śpiew, przez który dzieci nie mogły spać. Ale to nie koniec tej legendy, kto wyjdzie gdy zjawa jest w miasteczku, nigdy nie wraca, dlatego zawsze na noc zamykano okna i drzwi. Planowano wyprowadzkę, ale okazuje się niemożliwa, zjawa z Meadhill nie wypuszcza nikogo, kto tam wkroczył, lub mieszka. W takim razie nikt nie skręca do Meadhill, ludzi przepełnia strach. Minęło 30 lat, od tamtych wydarzeń, nastaje dzień nadziei. Meadhill odwiedza grajek z dalekich stron, szlachetnie odziany, mający ozdabiany flet. - Ty głupcze, zostałeś przeklęty, już nigdy nie opuścisz tego miejsca! - krzyczy burmistrz. - Słyszałem legendę, nigdzie się nie wybieram. - Postradałeś zmysły?! Co Cię tu sprowadza? - Przybyłem, żeby pozbyć się męczącej was od 30 lat zjawy. Gdy pojawił się nowy przybysz, przyszła go zobaczyć połowa miasteczka, rozległ się ze wszystkich stron śmiech. - Jesteś szaleńcem, nigdy Ci się nie uda! - Póki nie spróbuje, to się nie dowiem. - A więc spróbuj! Idziesz na śmierć... - To wy straciliście wiarę, ja odczaruje Meadhill, ale nie za darmo. - Jeśli to zrobisz, to... Oddamy Ci wszystko co mamy. - Obiecujecie? - Obiecujemy. - A więc, dajcie mi 3 dni, a wypędze zjawę z powrotem do grobu. - Tylko 3 dni? - Tylko 3 dni. - Dobrze. - Tylko, jeżeli chcecie się pozbyć zjawy to musicie mi pozwolić robić w miasteczku wszystko co jest potrzebne by zakończyć tą klątwe. - Zgadzamy się, tylko prosimy, pozbądź się jej. - Jeszcze jedno! Potrzebuje dachu nad głową. - Niech będzie. Grajek miał z rana zacząć swoje zadanie, w tym samym czasie, za plecami był obgadywany. - To szaleniec! - A co jeśli mu się uda? - To niemożliwe, zresztą zobaczysz. On nawet nie przeżyje tych trzech dni o których mówił. - Stracę wszystko, jeśli on wypędzi ten pomiot. - Ale nie będziemy prześladowani, to dla dobra naszych dzieci... Zresztą, nic mu nie damy, pogonimy go! Zaczął się pierwszy dzień, grajek rozkopywał groby na cmentarzu do zachodu słońca, aż znalazł pustą trumne. - To była kobieta, pewnie dlatego tak pięknie śpiewa - powiedział sam do siebie, spoglądając na tabliczkę z jej imieniem i nazwiskiem. Następnego dnia, grajek poczekał do północy, całą noc obserwował ducha, skąd przybył i któredy wędruje. - Ona zawsze stamtąd wychodzi? - zapytał. - Tak - odpowiedział starszy człowiek. Zaciekawiła go reakcja dzieci, chociaż spały, to łapały się za uszy. - Ten głos jest śliczny, dlaczego ich drażni? Nastał ostatni dzień, grajek czekał aż zjawa wyjdzie z lasu. Kiedy ją zobaczył, wyszedł z domu. Zjawa od razu na niego spojrzała swoimi wyłupiastymi, białymi oczyma, on wyjął swój flet i zaczął na nim grać to co zjawa nocą zawsze śpiewała. Następnie, zaczął iść w stronę cmenatrza, a zjawa jak zahipnotyzowana za nim. Wszyscy spoglądając przez okienka, byli zszokowani i zaczęli wierzyć, że teraz przestaną się lękać. Grajek, sprowadził zjawę do kaplicy. Minęła noc, grajek dopiero rano wrócił po nagrodę. - Zrobiłem co trzeba, to miasteczko nie jest już przeklęte, teraz spełnijcie swoją obietnice. - Nic nie dostaniesz! Nie możemy Ci oddać, wszystkiego co mamy, nie jesteśmy bogaci. Zresztą, ty wyglądasz na szlachcica. - Obiecaliście... - Ktoś z was obiecał? - burmistrz zapytał mieszkańców miasteczka, żaden nie odpowiedział. - Kłamcy... - I co jeszcze nam zrobisz, przyprowadzisz do nas zjawę drugi raz? - rozległ się śmiech. - Nie przyprowadzę. Grajek, szyderczo się uśmiechnął i odszedł, tak naprawdę tylko się ukrył do północy. Nastała północ, grajek wszedł do miasteczka i zaczął grać na swoim flecie przepiękną melodie, ruszała ona tylko uszy dzieci. Wszystkie dzieci, zaczęły po cichutku wychodzić z domu. Gęsiego szły za grajkiem, który szedł w stronę kaplicy. Grajek, otworzył kaplice i wpuścił wszystkie dzieci, następnie wszedł za nimi i ją zamknął. Następnego ranka, rodzice dzieci wpadli w rozpacz, zaczęli wszędzie szukać swoich dzieci i wiedzieli, że to sprawka grajka. - Mogliśmy mu zapłacić... - Nie bądź głupia. - Chodźmy do kaplicy, może tam są! Z kaplicy wyszło dwoje dzieci, jedno było nieme, więc nie potrafiło powiedzieć co grajek zrobił, a drugie było niewidome i nie mogło tego zobaczyć. W kaplicy znaleziono jedynie ubranka pozostałych dzieci, po grajku i ciałach ani śladu. KONIEC Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach